Lágrimas de Sol
by LauAkiko
Summary: "Cierra los ojos… Cuando los abras, prometo estar allí."


Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

"_Algo me llama…"_

Tan sutil como una cálida brisa veraniega… Así llego ese sentimiento a su corazón. Inexplicable, inconcebible, innombrable, intenso e infinito. Son de esas cosas que simplemente pasan sin que se pueda hallar una respuesta del por qué se presenta. Solo aparece y ya. Trayendo consigo el único significado que aquella brisa podía tener.

No era mucho el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última ocasión en que había tenido oportunidad de ver su sonriente y lleno de vida rostro, ¿o si lo era? Aproximadamente 438000 horas, 18250 días, 600 meses, 50 años… Increíble, llevaba una cuenta casi perfecta. Pero aquel conteo tenía su razón de ser… Una muy válida, según sus consideraciones.

Desde el principio lo supo; debía protegerla, pero no sabía como, al menos no después del cumplimiento de su segunda década de vida, cuando un hecho poco creíble pero altamente predecible se evidenciaba ante sus ojos.

Había dejado la infancia hacía mucho tiempo ya, pero era hasta ese momento en que la verdadera transformación tomó lugar, convirtiendo las pueriles carcajadas del pasado en sonrisas esperanzadoras y con un matiz de sensualidad poco común para los humanos. Pero debía aceptar algo importante

Nunca fue como una humana cualquiera. Todo era superior y al mismo tiempo inferior. Una chiquilla cuyos sueños y esperanzas fueron arrebatados a una corta edad al filo de una espada y al fuego de una antorcha, dejándola únicamente con un atisbo de vida y la única motivación de sobrevivir para el día siguiente. Una criatura masacrada y humillada por el destino, sola y con la única esperanza de desvanecerse algún día sin ser recordada por cualquier alma, Sin embargo, tuvo que pasar por todo ese infierno para luego unir su camino de la forma más inusual a un ser sobrenatural. Desde la primera vez notó que su rasgo más característico era la curiosidad, por que si no lo era, entonces no habría una explicación lógica para el habérsele acercado de aquella manera tan peculiar. Y luego, después de muy poco tiempo, el cuerpo de la mujer adoptaba una nueva figura, incrementando la longitud de su castaño y rebelde cabello y sus piernas, aumentando el tamaño de su pecho y mostrando una nueva faz, denotando madurez no solo física…

Sus caminos estaban unidos en una forma que pudo reconocerse abiertamente hasta años después. Probablemente si hubiera sabido lo que ahora conocía, nunca la hubiera acogido a su lado, pero claro, era demasiado tarde ya para retroceder en el tiempo y modificar el curso de las cosas. La imagen presentada ante su mente vino como un recuerdo lleno de tristeza, y solo eso…

La vio tan cambiada en aquella ocasión, dubitativa y al mismo tiempo decidida. El sendero estaba oscuro y solo era iluminado por los plateados rayos de una luna llena quien también quería tomar parte de la situación, iluminado sus caras para permitirles un ultimo contacto visual. Él sabía absolutamente todo lo que ocurriría. Así que la situación lo volvía una especie de amo y señor del Tiempo, pero lo que menos tenía era el valor de tomar una acción que lo llevara a la felicidad. Para él, no era un término de mucha importancia en su léxico. Pero cuando se trataba de ella, lo era todo. O tal vez no... Después de todo, no era probable que su corazón se llenara de placidez cuando se diera por enterada por los hechos que ocurrirían.

Fue lo suficientemente atrevida para confesarle su amor. Diciéndole palabras que hasta la fecha se repetían con puntual frecuencia en su mente

"_Usted sabe que mi corazón y mi vida le pertenecen… Ahora de un modo diferente, pero le pertenecen al fin y al cabo. Mi deseo más grande es permanecer a su lado de la forma que usted elija. No me importa cómo o en qué condiciones, pero sepa que yo soy suya, puede disponer de mí en la forma que desee… Mi amor por usted es demasiado grande como para que un ser tan pequeño como yo pueda contenerlo más"_

Líquidos diamantes brillantes descendían por sus blancas y suaves mejillas hasta unirse en el mentón para caer en forma de una sola gota al suelo. El espectáculo era hermoso y angustiante al mismo tiempo. Siempre creyó ser un ser de misterios y contradicciones, pero aquella persona resulto guardar más secretos sin saberlo de los que podría imaginar. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer fuera tan simple y al mismo tiempo encerrara tanta complicación para él? ¿Era tan fácil encariñarse de ella pero tan difícil de amarla? Para un Daiyoukai era espinoso el amar. Suponía un mordaz enemigo para sus rasgos más importantes; Orgullo y Poder. Los dos elementos claves de la supervivencia del más fuerte. Los faltantes en el corazón de su honorable padre en el momento en el que decidió sucumbir al corazón de una humana y dar su vida a cambio de la de ella. Pero el no sería tan débil, ni siquiera por aquella niña que el atesoraba. Por que para nadie era un secreto que su vida era lo primero en su lista de "cosas" que proteger, por más que se lo negara a la silenciosa nada.

No le presentaría nada de trabajo el romper y deshacerse de aquellas palabras como quien despecha un sobro de lo que fuera. Solo le tomaría unas cortas frases.

"_Si entonces yo dispongo de tu vida como aseguras, te diré que en este momento te libero de esas cadenas que te atan a mi. No las necesito y ciertamente tú tampoco lo harás. Esa será mi última orden para ti"_

Sorprendentemente, su llanto se detuvo, su rostro no se tenso, una sonrisa que expresaba todo menos dicha apreció para superar a la luz del blanco astro.

"_Creo que en el fondo ya lo sabía… Entonces esto significa…?"_

"_Es nuestra despedida"_

"_Entiendo…Y lo acepto. Estaré para siempre en deuda con usted por todo lo que hizo por mí… Durante todo este tiempo fui extremadamente feliz a su lado, y créame que no me arrepiento de haberlo seguido, fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida, y ahora, es hora de seguir mi propio camino ¿cierto?"_

"_Así es… Estoy seguro que sea el que sea… Conseguirás la felicidad que tanto añoras. Tu eres una luz en el mundo pequeña…"_

No era un ser de palabras dulces, pero por ser una "ocasión especial" se permitió una excepción. Acompañada de otra expresada en un acto para nada común en él.

Dirigiéndose hacia ella, la estrechó en sus brazos, como nunca lo había hecho con ningún ser viviente. No era un abrazo paternal, lo sabía, pero al menos necesitaba un recordatorio de su aroma, para guardarlo en su memoria por lo que le quedara de vida, lo cual era demasiado, incluso para el mismo. Sin duda era todo un Maestro del Tiempo, guardándose una gran parte para sí. Pero debía soltarla, por más tormentoso que aquello fuera. No se tomó muchas contemplaciones, solo lo hizo, doblo sus pies y desapareció en la oscuridad, siendo golpeado minutos después por un olor a sal que estuvo a punto de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, cosa que, para su infortunio, no ocurrió.

Volvió al presente… Tenía que. La suave y amarga corriente de aire se hacía insistente y no le quedaba otra opción más que seguirla. Pudo haberla ignorado, pero se había dado cuenta de que si lo hacía de nuevo, estaría cometiendo ese mismo pecado que terminó destruyendo al ser que más amaba.

Podía decirlo, hasta gritarlo. La amaba, la adoraba, la añoraba. Cada día sin ella tenía por paisaje una profunda penumbra de la cual no era capaz de salir, ni con todo el poder de sus espadas unidas. Armas que ahora eran inútiles, pero que de cierta forma lo guiaban. Tenseiga palpitaba, el colmillo que conocía a su amo mejor que él mismo. Un pensamiento que nunca se le había ocurrido lo asaltó.

"_Tal vez, signifique que mi padre está a mi lado. Siempre lo ha estado" _

Tenía mucho sentido. Era un antiguo colmillo suyo, además de conectarlo directamente con el mundo espiritual, así que ¿por qué no? De cierta forma eso le dio más tranquilidad y confianza para continuar._ "Risible" _Él necesitando un poco de confianza, ahora si el mundo se había vuelto loco.

Siguió su paso, calmado y pausado. Una vez más supo exactamente todo lo que pasaría, pero esta vez el panorama no se manifestaba como una imagen reflejada, sino que se veía nuboso e inquietante.

Aun estaba tratando de persuadir su clara predicción creyendo que cabía la posibilidad de estar equivocado, pero eso era muy poco probable. El mortal juego había dado inicio.

Un lugar familiar para el empezaba a divisarse. Reconocía el particular follaje de la localidad y la tranquilidad que se respiraba en esa época del año. Lo que le disgustaba era la amplia gama de aromas que le llegaban de golpe, todos humanos. No había estado en una aldea así desde aquella vez. Por alguna razón, el asunto le empezó a parecer cómico. Se adentró sin tener que ir al centro del pueblo, rodeando los límites laterales. De todas formas solo le interesaba un olor humano que seguir en particular, aunque ahora era tan diferente al de antaño…

Con cada paso que daba, más se debatía su cerebro entre las ideas de regresarse por donde vino o apresurarse a su encuentro. Quien lo diría, la primera vez que sentía ansiedad ante algo. No menos de dos minutos después se encontró tan cera suyo que pudo verla sin tenerla al frente. Pero una presencia interrumpió sus pasos. Una presencia youkai, específicamente kitsune. Recordó entonces a aquel pequeño niño que viajaba al lado de su fastidioso medio hermano. Solo que ahora tenía el porte de un youkai joven, fornido y aun en entrenamiento. La mirada intercambiada no representaba odio, pero había cierta sorpresa y expectación. El más joven rompió el silencio.

- Jamás pensé que regresarías por aquí…

- No vine a perder el tiempo contigo

- Lo sé. Solo quiero pedirte que seas…más gentil que la última vez. Esta muy enferma. Yo soy quien cuida de ella ahora, a falta de los demás, por eso te pido eso.

- _"Idiota" _Lo sé –el Lord pasó al lado del chico sin mirarlo-

- Por si te interesa… Tu hermano murió hace poco… No pudo resistir mucho tiempo sin Kagome, así que la siguió. El amor de esos dos era muy grande para ser roto por algo tan "simple" como la muerte.

Supuso que así había sido, no había sentido su olor anteriormente, así que esa hipótesis se le había ocurrido. Morir por amor… Inuyasha era un imbécil, o tal vez era más valiente de lo que él había sido, la verdad ya no lo sabía bien.

El kitsune siguió sus pasos y se le adelantó un momento para encararlo nuevamente.

- Primero deberás esperar, le anunciaré que estás aquí y luego podrás verla.

Decidió no incurrir en un debate sin sentido y optó por hacer lo encomendado. Diez segundos después pudo observar un pequeño bulto negro sentado cerca de aquellos árboles donde se despidieron, en el borde de un claro. Pudo distinguirlo gracias al baño de luz de luna, quien nuevamente hacía su magistral aparición en su forma redonda. El menor se acercó dócilmente poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado, colocando una mano en su espalda.

- Creo que ya lo sabes –susurró-

Asintió

- Entonces los dejaré a solas para que puedan hablar, me mantendré lo suficientemente cerca, por si me necesitas.

- Gracias, Shippô-chan

El youkai de ojos esmeralda le correspondió con una sonrisa y se levantó para dirigirse a otro lugar. No sin antes mirar una vez más al Inuyoukai quien se encontraba atrás suyo.

Una vez marchado, el ambiente redujo su tensión y el silencio retornó, dejando espacio solamente para el sonido del leve viento que soplaba en el lugar.

No sabía como empezar, solo una palabra se le vino a la mente

- Rin

Cuanto tiempo sin siquiera pensar en su nombre. Ahora que lo traía a mención, el tiempo parecía retroceder su curso y volver a aquella tarde, minutos antes de darle el adiós, donde aun sentía era capaz de mandarlo todo al infierno y aceptar sus sentimientos. Pero ya era algo tarde. Ahora solo tenían el presente y los recuerdos enterrados del pasado.

- Lo esperaba, Sesshômaru-sama

Su voz no era la misma, parecía estar al borde del colapso, pero aún así tenía un tono de vida y alegría. Solo Rin poseía esa facultad tan maravillosa.

- Lo sé

- ¿Ya lo sabe verdad?

- Si

- Ya veo… -notó tristeza, pero también seguridad- Y Jaken-sa…?

- Muerto –su sirviente no había podido resistir una enfermedad peligrosa, no llevaba mucho tiempo fallecido-

- Oh… Que… pena –dijo con dolor-

- ¿Cómo supiste que vendría? –eso lo intrigaba-

- Cada vez que usted está cerca de mí, puedo sentirlo. Se que sonará ridículo, pero es como si mi corazón detectara su presencia cuando se acerca… Una emoción… Me invade… Una muy distinta a las demás… Y ya han pasado 50 años desde la última vez que la sentí… Me fue fácil identificarlo…

Entre los suspiros acompasados la vida de Rin iba perdiendo fuerzas, pero aun faltaba algo por hacer… El no permitiría que muriera sin que estuviera consciente de ello.

- Como si nuestros corazones se llamaran…

- Exacto –una lágrima empezó a surcar su viejo rostro-

El mononoke se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado, acunándola en su pecho una vez más. Había estado deseando aquello por 50 años, ambos lo querían. No faltaba mucho tiempo ya.

- Me llena… de alegría verlo… de nuevo…

- Rin… Lamento lo que pasó…

La mujer no creía lo que oía…

_- "¿Sesshômaru-sama disculpándose?" _Pero por qué…?

- Teníamos el mismo deseo… Pero tuviste más valor que yo, y ahora pago las consecuencias de mis acciones…

Ahora lo comprendía todo… Él también la había amado, secretamente, clandestinamente. Había callado por que nunca pudo derrotar sus propias barreras, pero ahora estaba aquí a su lado, haciéndole tal confesión antes de atravesar los portales de la muerte. Podía sentirse plena ya, el deseo de su corazón terminó siendo concedido. Quiso ver sus irises dorados, así que los buscó, encontrándolos en una forma nunca antes vista

Sesshômaru miró el rostro de su Rin, marcado por los años pero que aún conservaba la misma belleza y simplicidad de siempre. Ella le sonrió y su mundo volvió a aclararse de nuevo. Sabía que había sido perdonado por haber convertido su amor en un imposible, por que si bien los humanos y youkai que se amaran terminaban siendo malditos, al menos fallecían con la satisfacción de que valió la pena ser condenado por los inclementes prejuicios naturales y sociales. Sus ojos estaban acuosos pero ya no lloraban, sino que demostraban plenitud y paz, embargándolo a él del mismo sentimiento quien se vio sorprendido al saber que la gota de agua de sal que recorría en estos momentos la mejilla de Rin no era de ella… No sentía las ganas de llorar, pero no podía contener las lágrimas rebeldes que abandonaban sus cuencas oculares. No había desesperación en él, pero si empezó a experimentar una profunda tristeza.

- Lo amo… Sesshômaru-sama

No basto un segundo para que los labios de Rin fueran ocupados por los del Lord, para separarse unos momentos después que a ambos les parecieron eternos. Rin no pudo evitar ahora el derramar ella una lágrima.

- Tengo…sueño

- Cierra los ojos… Cuando los abras, prometo estar allí.

No lo estaría, pero al menos en espíritu siempre se acompañarían. La acomodó en su estola y ella tomó una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos, para entrar un sueño sin retorno.

El Inu Daiyoukai permaneció allí sentado, con ella aún en su regazo sin una señal de vida. En medio de su tristeza se preguntaba cuanto tiempo más le quedaría a él para reencontrarse nuevamente. Tal vez y le sucedía lo mismo que a Inuyasha, o tal vez tendría que esperar unos cuantos siglos más. Lo cual no importaba. El sería paciente y aguardaría.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que le sucedería, pero una vez que el también se dejara llevar por el lazo de la muerte, sintió que escucharía algo de lo que le había dicho a Rin anteriormente, pero esta vez él no entonaría esa frase

"_Cierre los ojos… Y cuando los abra, prometo estar allí, Sesshômaru-sama…"_

* * *

Este one-shot salió de una inspiración muy extraña! Ojala y haya sido de su agrado. Acepto gustosa algún comentario! Onegai!

Gracias x leer!


End file.
